Blog utente:YanagiNiTsubame/Quanto costa un Kimono
Consigli per comprare al miglior prezzo Chi si avvicina per la prima volta al mondo del kitsuke puó trovarsi in difficoltá nel reperire tutti gli elementi necessari senza sborsare una fortuna. Diciamocelo, il kitsuke non é l'hobby piú economico che puoi scegliere, ma con alcuni consigli si puó risparmiare un bel po'. Il punto fondamentale é: essere internazionali. Le risorse che si possono trovare in siti in inglese e giapponese sono infinite, e almeno per il giapponese non é obbligatorio sapere la lingua (masticare l'inglese invece sí). EBAY.com Fare la ricerca nel sito in inglese porta molti piú risultati, e sicuramente qualcosa a buon mercato si trova. Essendo un sito di aste soprattutto, bisogna prendere delle precauzioni. Saper decidere il reale valore dell'oggetto conta molto, per non trovarsi a spendere di piú di quel che merita. Su cosa puntare: *'accessori' per la vestizione come obi ita, obi makura, koshi himo, korin belt. Si trovano singoli ma la cosa migliore é comprarli in set. Il prezzo per un set si aggira sui 15-40 $ (a cui bisogna aggiungere la spedizione), a seconda di quanti elementi contiene. Se qualcuno chiede di piú, andate avanti. Essendo di solito accessori nuovi, se il prezzo vi sembra troppo alto potete tralasciarlo, di solito i venditori ripropongono gli stessi articoli varie volte, per cui avrete molte altre possibilitá di acquistarli. Ripetete la ricerca ogni settimana finché non trovate quello che volete. Parole per la ricerca: kimono dressing tools / kimono accessories : Si trovano anche tabi elasticizzati a partire da 4$ : A volte si trovano anche hadajuban e susoyoke nuovi per 8-15 $ . Parole per la ricerca: kimono underwear / suso-yoke / hada-juban / kimono slip '' *'juban'. Non sono molto comuni su ebay, e in genere si tratta di pezzi vintage in seta. Bisogna quindi stare attenti allo stato generale (sono usate), e soprattutto alle misure (l'ideale sarebbe che arrivassero fin sopra le caviglie). Di positivo c'é che si possono trovare di colori inusuali, e anche se in seta il prezzo puó partire dai 10$. Parole per la ricerca: ''kimono underwear /naga-juban *'obiage e obijime' si trovano usati da 99 centesimi, ma non sono comuni e di solito con poca varietá di colori ( gli obiage piú comuni sono rosa con tecnica shibori), per cui appena ne arriva uno diverso c'é molta competizione. *'kimono, obi, haori'. Qui é dove ebay mostra tutto il suo potenziale. Ci sono venditori (basati in Giappone) che mettono all'asta kimono e obi in seta in buone condizioni a partire da 99 centesimi!! Questo vuol dire che anche con le spedizioni incluse si puó spendere meno di 25 euro per un kimono o un obi indossabile. Prezzi dai 10 ai 60$ per un kimono o un obi in seta sono la norma. Cercate di usare termini specifici per il tipo di kimono o obi che state cercando (komon, houmongi, fukuro, nagoya etc) in modo da filtrare un po' la ricerca. Punti di forza: ampia varietá di prezzi, le aste spesso iniziano a prezzi molto bassi e puó capitare di essere gli unici a fare offerte. Molti i venditori con esperienza (alto feedback), per cui gli acquisti sono sicuri. Punti deboli: "concorrenza" da tutto il mondo, il prezzo per certi articoli puó andare alle stelle! Consigli: Per le "tecniche" per fare buoni affari su ebay servirebbe un post a parte; per gli articoli con opzione "buy it now" non ci sono problemi, ma per le aste bisogna tener conto di alcune cose: sono comunissime le offerte all'ultimo secondo (letteralmente), per soffiarvi da sotto il naso un articolo che sembrava interessare solo a voi; in caso di "battaglie di offerte" fissatevi un prezzo massimo, non fatevi prendere dalla foga di vincere un articolo, per poi pentirvi del prezzo a cui siete arrivati; i venditori professionali in genere possono tenervi da parte un articolo fino a una settimana, per cui se acquistate dell'altro qualche giorno dopo potete fare la spedizione combinata e risparmiare sull'invio, e pagare tutto insieme. Avvertite il venditore alla fine della prima asta se avete questa intenzione. SHINEI http://net-shinei.co.jp/com Sono molti i negozi di kimono di seconda mano giapponesi che hanno pagine web e servizio internazionale, alcuni molto apprezzati nel mondo del kitsuke per l'ottimo servizio al cliente, se qui cito solo Shinei é per i numerosi articoli a prezzi vantaggiosi che offre. La pagina é in inglese, ma é una versione ridotta del loro sito in giapponese. Su cosa puntare: *'kimono, juban, obi, haori': si trovano dai 7 ai 13$ nella loro sezione "Fabric". Occhio: questa sezione é per articoli che loro considerano non adatti ad essere indossati, ma il tessuto puó essere riciclato per altro. Possono quindi presentare macchie o usura in generale. Nonostante ció, lo standard di cosa un giapponese considera che si puó indossare é piuttosto alto, per cui si possono trovare pezzi in buone condizioni. Nelle altre sezioni gli articoli possono essere anche molto costosi, ma il prezzo parte dai 26$, e spesso ci sono articoli scontati. *'accessori, obiage/obijime, geta e zouri': vale la pena fare ricerche per questi articoli, di solito il prezzo parte dai 13$. A volte ci sono set di accessori (datejime, korin belt, obi ita..)e hadajuban nuovi. Punti di forza: un giro di articoli immenso, ogni giorno ne vengono introdotti di nuovi. Prezzi vantaggiosi per moltissimi articoli, vari metodi di pagamento accettati, possibilitá di combinare piú articoli in una stessa spedizione. Punti deboli: ci sono davvero troppe cose, la ricerca di qualcosa in concreto puó essere difficile, e guardarsi le migliaia di articoli per scovare quel che serve é estenuante. Vista la grande mole di articoli, le descrizioni sono molto sintetiche: non é raro che nonostante le molte foto, una volta ricevuto un articolo le sue condizioni siano peggiori di quello che ci si aspettava. Tenetelo sempre in conto, e tradurre la pagina originale in giapponese puó dare un'idea migliore (lí le descrizioni sono piú dettagliate). Consigli: per una ricerca piú efficace trovate i kanji per quello che state cercando (tipologia di kimono/obi, tessuto, colore, motivo) e fate la ricerca sul sito giapponese. Su quello inglese la maggior parte degli articoli nelle sezioni economiche hanno titoli generici, per cui se cercate che so un iromuji azzurro, i risultati che vi appariranno saranno solo dalle sezioni piú costose. Su quello giapponese invece é piú probabile che anche nella sezione "Fabric" un iromuji sia chiamato per nome. Per vedere lo stesso articolo nella pagina giapponese basta togliete il "com/" dopo http://www.net-shinei.co.jp, poi copiate e incollate il testo in un traduttore on line. Studiate bene le foto per trovare macchie, sbiadimenti etc. Cercate di fare ordini sotto i 2 kg totali, potete cosí usufruire della spedizione economica, che é la piú conveniente (ogni articolo ha il peso indicato per cui é facile fare i conti). RAKUTEN http://global.rakuten.com Un portale che raccoglie negozi in linea giapponesi che vendono di tutto. É la versione tradotta automaticamente del sito rakuten.co.jp. Su cosa puntare: *'Accessori'. Si trovano accessori specifici che su ebay arrivano con il contagocce, e a prezzi vantaggiosi, tipo kimono bra, kimono clips, vari tipi di padding, easy collar, hadajuban e nagajuban nuovi, zori e geta, carta tatoshi. Punti di forza: vende davvero di tutto, e con amplia scelta e prezzi vantaggiosi. Punti deboli: visto che le pagine dei vari articoli sono tradotte automaticamente in inglese dal giapponese, la ricerca puó essere difficoltosa, e le descrizioni poco chiare; il portale funziona solo come vetrina generale, ogni articolo comprato da un venditore diverso funziona come ordine a sé (si consiglia di cercare tutte le cose di cui si ha bisogno in un unico negozio); portare a termine l'ordine e il pagamento sono macchinosi, per ora l'unico metodo di pagamento che funziona dall'estero é la carta di credito; i negozi con personale che puó comunicare in inglese hanno uno speciale badge "we welcome foreign buyers", tutti gli altri se accettano l'ordine vi scriveranno sempre in giapponese; la maggior parte dei venditori per l'estero offre solo spedizione EMS , che é piuttosto cara. Consigli: se non riuscite a trovare quello che volete con una ricerca in inglese, o se lo trovate ma il prezzo vi sembra altro, cambiatevi al sito in giapponese e fate la ricerca con i termini in giapponese. O navigate a partire dalle categorie sulla sinistra: women's clothing -> Kimono -> kimono accessories etc. Esempi: - kimono bra a partire da 9$ ("kimono bra" nella categoria kimono accessories-> japanese underwear) - hadajuban a partire da 5$ ("kimono slip") - nagajuban a partire da 20$ (sintetiche) - easy collar a partire da 9$ ("美容衿") - set obiage + obijime da 20$ (categoria kimono accessories-> set -> sash band/ obiage) - geta da 8$ (kimono -> female footwear ) YAHOO JAPAN AUCTIONS http://auctions.yahoo.co.jp/ É un sito d'aste tipo ebay per il solo mercato giapponese. Ció vuol dire che per iscriversi é necessario un indirizzo in giappone, e poter effettuare pagamenti con metodi "locali" (versamenti etc), e nessun venditore prevede spedizioni all'estero. Ció comunque non é un impedimento perché ci sono vari servizi intermediari (Noppin, From Japan, Buyee per citarne alcuni, anche questi meritano un post a parte) che possono amministrare il tutto per conto vostro (fare l'offerta, ricevere il pacco in un magazzino in Giappone e rispedirlo a casa vostra), ovviamente non gratis. Su cosa puntare: tutto. Come su ebay ci sono venditori privati che vendono cose che non usano piú e negozi fisici che allargano il mercato sul web. C'é una sezione apposita per i kimono, con migliaia di articoli. Da un koshi himo a un kimono yuzen antico, a yukata nuovi di moderni designer. Le aste possono partire da 1 yen, fino a varie migliaia. Visto che per gli accessori peró abbiamo giá visto altre fonti piú "semplici", il terreno piú fertile per me é su kimono e obi: si trovano pezzi bellissimi in ottime condizioni e prezzi interessanti (cose che se arrivassero su ebay sarebbero venduti a peso d'oro). Anche per zori e geta c'é un'ampia offerta. Punti di forza: ampissima offerta a prezzi interessanti, possibilitá di trovare anche pezzi moderni, o artisticamente pregevoli. Punti deboli: la necessitá di usare un servizio intermedio, che ovviamente fa aumentare il prezzo finale: bisogna aggiungere la spedizione nazionale, quella internazionale e il costo del servizio, che varia da sito a sito e in genere dipende anche dal valore dell'oggetto acquistato. Consigli: in quanto sito d'aste valgono le raccomandazioni di ebay, ma ci sono alcune differenze: se viene fatta un'offerta durante gli ultimi 10 minuti, la durata dell'asta viene automaticamente prolungata. Non é quindi possibile "rubare" un articolo all'ultimo secondo. Ció ha i suoi vantaggi ovviamente ma anche svantaggi: le aste si possono prolungare anche per mezzora, con il prezzo che lievita di conseguenza. Se su ebay é pratica comune fare offerte all'ultimo secondo per vincere un'asta per qualche centesimo in piú, su YJA il prezzo puó anche vedersi decuplicato inesorabilmente nell'ultima mezzora. É quindi difficile ottenere qualcosa di pregiato e raro, o particolarmente ricercato per i giapponesi, a prezzi convenienti. Ma opportunitá ce ne sono molte. Categoria:Blog posts